Tori-Bot
Character Synopsis Akira, the Ultimate Ruler of the Dragon World, is a character based on author Akira Toriyama used to represent himself in appearances in the Dragon Ball series, usually of a comedic nature. He is fashioned in the likeness of Toriyama's avatar "Robotoriyama" and makes several major appearances in Dr. Slump, as well as minor appearances in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown, likely 2-B Verse: Dragon Ball/Doctor Slump Name: Tori-Bot, Robotoriyama, Akira Toriyama Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: The Supreme Ruler of Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Both for offensive and defensive purposes), Reality Warping (Has the ability to alter and shape entire worlds at will. Should have much superior reality warping to Janemba ), Creation and Destruction (Created multiple franchises and can destroy them if he so wishes), Existence Erasure (Has the ability to erase characters from reality. Likely has the ability to use "Hakai". An ability that erases one's existence and very essence), Life & Death Manipulation (It's explained that Tori-Bot was the cause of why Frieza was ressurected and was the cause of Vegeta's death. In addition can take and grant life within Dragon Ball), 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking (Can speak to the editor who doesn't exist in the DB franchise), Toon Force (Is shown to be a gag character and easily has superior Toon Force to Arale), Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Immortality (Type 4), Soul Manipulation (Can interact with and destroy Souls), ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown, likely Multiverse Level '(Due to the varying nature of Tori-Bot's showings, it's hard to place a tiering on him and it's even harder on the basis Tori-Bot isn't an entirely serious character. Nonetheless, Tori-Bot should be vastly superior to Doctor Slump's "God", who's responsible for the creation of The Universe, Heaven & Hell. Which all act as seperate realms of existence. In addition should be far superior to Zeno-Sama , who can destroy the timeline and the giant Space-Time that encompasses The 12 Universes. Tori-Bot’s influence and superiority has shown to extend to even Heroes, with Tori-Bit being stronger than Heroes Top Tiers such as Demigra) 'Speed: Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ '(While never actually showcasing any form of speed, he should he miles faster than anyone from Dragon Ball, such as The Angels, who can travel at least 72 quadrillion times the speed of light. In addition is superior to "God" in speed, who can traverse The Universe) 'Lifting Ability: Class T '(Scaling off Beerus and comparable beings) 'Striking Ability: Unknown, likely Multiversal '(Is treated as the supreme being of Dragon Ball and Doctor Slump, thus should be physically superior to "God", who can create three seperate realms. Is superior to Zeno-Sams, who can effect the entire timeline in addition to the 12 Universes. Of which is encompassed by a giant Space-Time) 'Durability: Unknown, likely Multiverse Level '(Is implied to be capable of surviving the destruction of both Dragon Ball and Doctor Slump. Should have the same degree of superiority to Zeno-Sama & God, to the same degree Zeno has to The Gods of Destruction & Angels) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: Multi-Universal '(Can effect the comsologies of both Dragon Ball & Doctor Slump. In addition lesser characters such as Zeno-Sama can effect the 12 universes) 'Intelligence: Unknown,' '''likely '''Very High' (Holds knowledge over everything that exists in Dragon Ball and Doctor Slump) Weaknesses: Is very clumsy and is prone to forget things, getting his ideas rejected by the editors Other Attributes List of Equipment: Paintbrush, Flying Nimbus Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Erase:' Tori-Bot has the ability to erase characters from the story *'Life & Death Granting: '''Tori-Bot can decide who lives and dies within a story. Being the cause that Vegeta died and why Frieza was even ressurected in the first place '''Extra Info:' Tori-Bot's power is hard to concretely tier due to the contradictory and varying nature his power. It's evident that Tori-Bot is not even stronger than Kid Goku and that Tori-Bot apparently is capable of being killed by someone. For this very reason he's placed at Unknown *In addition it's reasonable to assume Tori-Bot is far superior to any being that derives from Dragon Ball and Doctor Slump, given it's consistent Tori-Bot is the creator of everything and is meant to represent Akira himself but in a fictional medium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Dragon Ball Category:Doctor Slump Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2